


A small problem

by BreeTheBee413



Category: Homestuck
Genre: (Theres only like two or three swears), F/M, I'm weird and bad at tagging, Kinda_fanfiction_kinda_not, Omorashi, Swearing, a little romance, homestuck ocs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 05:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3883249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreeTheBee413/pseuds/BreeTheBee413
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cemore was already annoyed and uncomfortable enough with this roadtrip without this new predicament to add to the list.</p>
<p>Delney never expected to develop a red crush, especially under these circumstances</p>
            </blockquote>





	A small problem

**Author's Note:**

> First work here, idfk how to tag, i know i am homestuck trash blah,blah,blah. Wrote this at three am, i bet nobody's gunna read this
> 
> If you do, AWSOME 
> 
> Hope you enjoy
> 
> ~Bree

Small problem

Why had he decided to go on a road-trip of all things? A fucking road-trip! Road-trips easily took things that made cemore uncomfortable and mashed them together, such as loud noises, lots of people, and crammed spaces. It also didn't help that the driver, was wearing an outfit that was too skimpy for his tastes, and the fact that he was sitting next to someone he was afraid of. Sure he knew logically that Delney, the girl beside him wouldn't hurt him, but he'd always feared anybody indigo and above in the hemospectrum, even if he wasn't far behind, being cerulean blooded himself. Cemore sighed, glancing out of his backseat window, watching hives and rivers blur by, and taking sips from a blue energy/sports drink occasionally. One of the other trolls in the car had brought a bunch of these drinks in troll's respective colors (lime for her, jade for her morail, rust for our driver, indigo for the highblood, and blue for cemore) this was to help keep everyone awake and hydrated for the long ride. Despite this fact, cemore still felt himself dozing off after one bottle, and thus grabbed himself another.

"Don't drink too much 'C' we don't want to stop too many times for piss brakes" Delney whispered to him as a joke. Cemore shrugged, chugging down the second bottle in order to stay allert.

About half an hour later, Cemore was starting to feel that excessive intake of liquids catch up to him. Yes he had to go, but it was not even close to urgent yet, not that he could really express his need, even if he wanted to now. For the whole group believed he was mute, which was kinda true, it was the type of mute that occurs from trama at a young age. Cemore was infact, physically able to speak, he'd talk to his lusus all the time, but whenever he was in an uncomfortable situation, like being around other trolls, his voice box would just seal up. Sure he was friends with all these people, but talking to others of his kind had always meant bad for him in his younger days. He shook his head, deciding not to alert anybody to his minor need for the moment, he'd just have to wait until someone else had to go.

Another hour went by, nobody was sharing the cerulean blooded boy's predicament, and on top of that the others had turned up the radio and where now obnoxiously singing. Cemore had started bouncing his leg a while ago, but now had one tightly crossed over the other, just to help relieve the steadily growing pressure. He probably should've listened to the highblood's advice and cut back on the fluids. ALLWAYS listen to and obey the highbloods, cemore cringed at that thought. The troll glanced out the window, eyes catching sight of a magnificent lake they where driving over, a pang of need washing over him. Cemore squirmed, accidently rubbing against Delney in the process, and looking away from the window. The highblood took note of this, and looked over at the smaller troll, quickly catching the look of nervousness in his face and maybe even a bit of a blush starting to form. She then took notice of his tightly crossed legs, starting to get a good idea on why her friend was starting to act fidgety. 

"Yo, when's the next rest stop?" She asked, rather loudly at that, interrupting the group's horrible singing. The two other girls in the car glared at her while the person who wasn't driving took a look at a map on his phone. 

"Probably not for another hour or two" the jadeblood replied as he reviewed thier coarse. Delney couldn't help but grow a bit concerned at the look of dismay cemore presented when he heard that news, he bit his bottom lip with his pointed teeth lightly, and his ears drooped. The troll was honestly beginning to doubt his abilities to wait that long. The highblood secretly hoped that he could. 

The next to hours where probably some of the most agonizing of cemore's life! ok, that was exaggerating ALOT, but you get the idea. The dull throb had now gotten to a painful ache ,waves of desperation occasionally coming over him, along with stinging in the urethra of the small troll boy. Crossing his legs and squirming had stopped working a while ago and he now had both hands shoved in his crotch with clenched shut thighs around them. He was actually glad to be beside the highblood for once , she was tall ,big enough that she hid him like a curtain, nobody else in the car could see the embarrassing way he was holding himself. Sure she could see him, but wasn't looking at him, so he expected the other hadn't noticed his problem.Delney was actually very concerned at this point, seeing that her friend could obviously not hold much longer. She wasn't sure why she felt so sorry for him, most times she'd laugh at people stuck in cemore's situation. She found herself thinking about the possibility of him getting a bladder infection, how difficult it'd be for him considering his shyness and muteness. Delney was upset by the idea of him struggling like that. At this point Delney realized she may have red feelings for the smaller boy. She came to this conclusion just as they pulled into a gas station. Cemore bolted out of the car, making his way towards the restrooms while the rest went into the store to stock up on junkfood.

Delney was the last to leave the vehicle, slightly shocked by the conclusion she'd just came to. She was about to join the others in the store, in order to provide the cerulean troll some privacy, but her sensitive hearing picked up on a gasp from the area of the restrooms. Curious, she slowly came around the corner, the sight she saw shocking her slightly. Cemore was standing there, one hand on the doornob to the bathroom ,the other still clutching his crotch.....but it was too late,apparently taking that one hand , and thus taking away a bit of pressure was all it took for the small troll to loose control. Blue liquid started soaking into his oversized ,white shirt and purple jeans, dripping to the ground and forming a puddle

Cemore stared at the highblood with a mortified expression, bright cerulean blush extending from ear to ear as he wet himself. When he was finally finished and had gotten over his inicial shock , he hung his head and burst into the bathroom, leaving delney behind. After a few moments Delney sighed, her ears drooping slightly. She could only imagine the humiliation the other must be feeling right now, especially since someone of a higher blood caste had witnessed it. The indigo blooded girl went back to the car, opening the trunk and taking out the luggage that belonged the the other, the least she could do is get him a fresh set of clothing. She entered the bathroom with his luggage, hearing sniffles coming from the farthest stall. Figures. Delney rolled the other's bag under the stall door

"Um hey, i guess i could say i warned you, but who am i to judge, you did look pretty fucking tired this morning" she paused, scratching the back of her head awkwardly "i know you're embarrassed and shit but you should get changed before the others find out.......don't worry, promise not to tell anyone. "Zippers, fabric shuffling, and the splat of obviously wetted clothing could be heard from inside, soon enough, cemore was done changing. He was hesitant to come out and when he did, his face was still bright blue, along with a few of the same coloured tears coming down his face. He threw out the soiled clothing and washed his hands before delney spun him around to face her. She wiped the tears of his cheeks.

"Next time just notify me the moment you notice the urge, i don't mind pretending that i have to go, i understand you're not the most outgoing of people" she winked at him, giving a reassuring smile. Cemore smiled back, giving the other troll a rather surprising hug. For as long as he knew his friends, he'd never made physical contact with any of them before now, and the indigo blood could've sworn she heard the quietest "thank you" 

They soon rejoined the group and as they got back on the road, cemore found himself tired again ,worn out from his perdiciment earlier and reaching for yet another energy/sports drink. delney stopped him and instead laid him down on her lap with a slight blush. He was confused, emitting a slight blush of his own before deciding to accept it and go to sleep

"Wow" the limeblooded troll sitting on the other side of delney exclaimed "he hasn't made physical contact with any of us before, and cemore always seemed the most nervous around you delney, i'm surprised he's not freaking out right now, never mind sleeping on you!" The higher blooded troll shrugged "people can change their mind after a while mushie, you just have to know how to get through to them. =:)" The limeblood nodded, flipping to a fresh page in her sketch book and mumbling "new OTP! 8:)"


End file.
